


first ride

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biker Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Drabble request: biker!bucky. / Hush!Bucky takes you on your first bike ride.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	first ride

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a spontaneous continuation to my oneshot "Hush", because I really liked that soft biker Bucky in there. This is basically how my own first bike ride went, I was so scared and then I became obsessed lol! Enjoy!

It was a slow day at the library, barely any visitors, only a few regulars who used the free wifi. Which meant, once you finished your daily tasks, you spent most of your shift behind the reception desk, scrolling through social media and texting your neighbour.

Well, after that one encounter in the pets section, James Barnes is now sort of your boyfriend. Not really there yet, since you haven’t been on a date yet, but if the occasional making out on your (or his) couch is anything to go by, you are well on your way to a relationship.

What started as typical small talk and exchange of bad jokes, ended with Bucky insisting he drives you home after work. You have to stay until closing time, which means travelling home in the late evening, which you admittedly find unpleasant. At first, you refused his offer, since you already planned to either take the bus or splurge on a taxi, but Bucky insisted. _I’m cheaper, faster **and** safer_, he claimed and you couldn’t disagree with either of those statements.

Bucky Barnes dressed in dark jeans, black leather jacket and leaning against his sleek black bike looks spectacular in the street light. Almost scary when he looks down the street, simply watching his surroundings, but sweet and inviting when he spots you in the door and shoots you a grin.

“It’s nice having you wait for me.” You comment as a form of greeting once you approach him, which only makes his face light up with laughter.

“It’s nice waiting for you.” He offers you a helmet, smaller than his and you can’t help but wonder.

“Did you get that for me?” Bucky shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“Better safe than sorry.”

He’s so nonchalant about it, but something in your stomach pulls at the simple act of him caring about you enough to make sure you’re safe while you’re on the bike with him. Which also brings you to the real reason why you hesitated when Bucky offered to pick you up.

“I need to tell you something.” His face falls the moment you say this and you immediately reach out to catch his hand and reassure him. “It’s nothing bad! …I think?”

Bucky tilts his head like a confused puppy and you are stuck between being enamoured by how cute he looks and being utterly embarrassed by what you’re about to say. You literally stomp your feet in an attempt to just… _spit it out already_!

“I’ve never been on a bike before.” You blurt out and for a moment you think he didn’t even understand what you said, but then Bucky’s eyes seem to sparkle with humor and he’s getting off the bike.

Bucky takes the helmet from your hands and turns it the right way, unclasping the strap as he speaks.

“Don’t worry. The streets are empty at this hour. And I’ll promise to drive slowly.”

By the time he’s finished, the helmet is secure on your head, making your cheeks squish a little, which Bucky seems to find very amusing. He gives your cheek a poke, with the cutest little smile pulling just on the corners of his lips.

“Just hold on to me, yeah?” He adds and you nod, but you can feel the cold shiver of fear run through you the closer you are to the metal beast on the street.

Bucky swings his leg over the bike, which momentarily distracts you. That’s… _attractive_.

You’re back to worrying when he turns to you with his hand outstretched to help you get on behind him. You climb on the leather seat awkwardly, not really sure how to position your body on it and around Bucky, but before you can start overthinking it too much, your wrists are pulled forward and you instinctively wrap your arms around Bucky’s waist, like you’ve seen other people do.

“Hold on tight” is the last thing he says before he pulls his own helmet on and switches the engine on. 

You’re not sure just how tight you’re supposed to hold on, but since you are not interested in falling off the bike, by the time you’re rolling out on the street, you are stiff like a board, clutching onto Bucky’s shirt with so much force, you are sure you’re stretching the fabric and ruining the garment completely.

Bucky does drive slowly, just like he promised. Normally, you imagine he’d take advantage of the empty road ahead and go faster, make the engine roar, but instead he opts for a leisurely, pleasant ride.

Somewhere halfway home, you realise - you are perfectly safe. Not that you ever worried about your safety around Bucky, it’s the bike that made you nervous. You’ve heard about too many dangerous accidents to feel comfortable from the get-go, but with Bucky completely relaxed in your arms and occasionally stroking his fingers over your arm, you can’t resist relaxing as well. Without realising, you are smiling at the feeling of the cool evening wind hitting your face and making you jacket flop around you.

The ride is over too soon, just when you were starting to have fun. Before you know it, you are parked in front of the building you both live in and Bucky is helping you climb off, warning you about the hot engine right under you. You give him back the helmet and avoid looking at his knowing smile.

It’s silly. Your closest friend, hot neighbour and sort-of-boyfriend is a biker and here you are, only just now experiencing it for the first time and embarrassed about your worries. Again, Bucky refuses to let you dwell on it and takes your hands in his, tugging you closer.

“Was it scary?” He asks softly, probably worried that you did not enjoy the ride.

“A little,” you admit. “At the beginning. But it was nice.”

“Maybe for our next date we should go for a ride.” He proposes, hopeful.

You pretend to think about it, but you already know you are _almost_ too eager to experience that freedom again. Bucky starts to fidget, but when you nod in agreement, you are immediately wrapped in a joyful hug.

Somehow, you always forget just how warm this man is.

“Let’s go out of town.” He suggests, his voice drops to a murmur as his lips skim over your cheek. “Hit the highway, find a nice place.”

“Should we have a picnic?” He chuckles at your idea but nods and pecks your lips.

“Let’s go this weekend.” Bucky’s lips are travelling down your neck now and you melt into him, putty in his hands. You lean away enough to catch his eyes again and you bring his lips to yours.

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
